1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a variable gas distribution or valve timing device making it possible to modify the gas distribution in an internal combustion motor with controlled ignition while the engine is running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices modify the distribution of intake and exhaust gases in an internal combustion motor, thus adapting it for all operating conditions and particularly for use under partially loaded operating conditions.
Generally, gas distribution is carried out by a cam shaft with an intake cam and an exhaust cam guiding respectively, either directly or by means of a rocker arm, intake valves and exhaust valves. To assure timing of the valves in phase and with correct amplitude for all operating conditions, it would require an infinite number of cams which would result in a complex and unwieldy mechanism.
All devices of the type known until now, whether mechanical, hydraulic or electric, which attempt to provide the continuously variable functioning of the gas distribution system are complicated and expensive.